Jayde
| trait = + | birthday = | placeoforigin = Australia | relationships = Xavier Weave (Boyfriend) | youtube = 0TheLast0 | email = coopitquiet@hotmail.com | lg15 = 10279 | facebook = 1328967759 Jayde Cooper | twitter = coopitquiet | revver = | myspace = | forum-posts = | actor = Emily Rose Robinson | first = LG15: The Last - Pilot | last = Alone | series = LAST }} Jayde Cooper is a character in the LG15: The Last video series. Always willing to speak her mind, she goes out of her way to try new things and live her life to the fullest. Despite having trust issues, her bond with her ailing mother survives all obstacles, even the revelation that she is trait positive. Background At a young age, her father departed from her life, leaving Jayde in the care of her mother. She and her mother formed a strong bond, and it ultimately proved stronger than the Order's influence over Mrs. Cooper. Jayde's mother told her that she was trait positive, and revealed the Order's existence to her as well as their true intentions. Jayde left her life behind, on her mother's advice, and went into hinding using the alias Ashley Smith. A few months after her disappearance, the Order devised a way to lure her out of hiding by sending her a letter informing her of her mother's deteriorating health. Later, the Order recorded a phone conversation between her and her mom, where she is informed that Chloe Murray is dead, leaving only four trait positive girls in Australia. After Toni is unable to locate her at her old apartment, she discovers the appointment Jayde had with the Adventist hospital, allowing Chas and Mitch to locate her. When they arrive at the clinic, Jayde is startled, and they are attacked by a Shadow. They are able to safely get away, and spend the weekend at Mitch's grandparents' house. Jayde is reluctant to talk with the others, but does comfort Chas after she starts crying. The following week, Jayde makes a video revealing her past and how much she knows, including the disclosure that she has been active on LG15.com for weeks using her alias. Later in the week, Jayde watches as everyone else in the house begins to get used to each other's presence. After Antonia destroys Bray's cellphone for fear of being tracked, Jayde decides to destroy hers as well and tosses it in the sink. During dinner, Jayde decides to get everyone talking about themselves, only for Chas to bring up the strange circumstances of her hospital visit. Jayde reminds Chas that the man who attacked them was called a Shadow, and leaves the table. Feeling guilty, Chas distracts the others by drawing attention to Bray's injury. Jayde thanked Chas for her actions, and tells her that Jonas has been captured by the Order. Jayde promises to be more honest about everything she knows about the Order from then on out. After receiving a rejection from Leigh, tensions run high in the group, and Jayde works throughout the resulting road trip to keep everyone's head clear, and points out that Leigh is young and scared, and that they shouldn't force her into anything. To everyone's surprise, Mitch is able to convince Leigh to join them, but the addition causes the group to become tense and short with one another. With the others distracted by Leigh's antics, Bray attempts to pump Jayde for information by trying to form a pact with her, but she misreads his questioning as a means of hitting on her. Jayde fails to understand why everyone is in such a bad mood, and attempts to remedy her apparent isolation by amusing herself with making videos. The resulting work, "Mornings with Jayde", ends up making her feeling for Bray abundantly clear, and temporarily makes everyone, with the exception of Bray, angry at her. Jayde becomes upset at them as well after she walks in on Bray kissing Toni, and refuses to hear either of them out. However, things smooth over somewhat when Leigh is discovered to have been using her cellphone while staying with them. Jayde warns the others to not underestimate the power of the Order, and knows right away that the "police" that show up on their doorstep are actually Order agents. The group flees from the house, and Jayde directs the others to one of her more secure former hideouts. As everyone settles in, Jayde confides in Chas about Bray and Toni's kiss. Chas becomes furious, and the two girls post a video littered with mean-spirited comments about Toni. In the end, Chas convinces Jayde to ask for the community's imput on her relationship issues, and Jayde makes a plea for advice on what to do. However, she is taken aback by the overwhelmingly negative response to her behavior in the video, and decides not to talk to anyone. Also in this video, Chas and Jayde talk about the documents and it is clear the two girls are hiding something about the documents from the rest of the group. This is later revealed to be blueprints of a place they don't know. Following this, Jayde's Facebook and Twitter accounts were disabled, and her profile picture on LG15.com was replaced with a picture of Sibylla Weave, a mysterious entity working on the side of the Order. Sibylla posts future videos if they group and Jayde is clearly still angry with Toni for "stealing" Bray. She corners her during Leigh's birthday celebration and tells Toni that Bray is just toying with her, that it is obvious that she is the real object of Bray's affections, and tells her to back off. Many suspect that Jayde is secretly Sibylla due to similarities in their eyes, including Mitch, who sees her go off by herself right before the CD for Leigh is dropped off at the house. He accuses her of being the traitor and Jayde adamantly defends herself. Once the group leaves the house, Jayde expresses that she thinks Mitch is the traitor. Upon arriving home, Bray discovers a hidden camera, and Jayde joins the others in gutting the house and immediately leaving, fearing what the Order has discovered. Jayde was reportedly furious when she discovered that the community had seen private conversations, including her episode with Toni, which had lost her a great deal of standing. Jayde doesn't let up on her flirtation with Bray, however, forcing Bray to confront her and tell her that he doesn't feel that way about her. Crushed, Jayde avoids Toni and Bray during the next couple of days, but after having a brief argument with Toni, seems to come to terms with the situation. After the group is informed by Chas that the couple on the tape are Leigh's biological parents, Jayde immediately begins to question decisons made by the Taylors, and discovers that Leigh's diabetes medication were actually shots of Epogen. Later that night, the group relaxes outside by the campfire and goes to bed. Jayde is awoken by members of the Order lurking outside the tent and goes outside to look, believing that Chas is outside the tent. She is hit by one of the agents and is knocked unconscious. Waking up hours later under her collapsed tent, she believes the Order have taken here. However, Chas helps her up and she argues with Bray about going to save Leigh and Toni. She walks away from the remaining group and is not heard from again until she meets her mother in a local park. She tells her mother that she has a plan to get the Order out of both of their lives and leaves in a hurry, telling her mother that she'll see her again soon. Jayde then confronts Hera and tells her that, not only is Chloe Murray alive, she knows where she is hiding. However, she only agrees to disclose her location if Hera agrees to call the Order off of her and her mother's trail. Hera says that if she brings back Chas, Chloe, Mitch, and Bray, she will agree to the plan. The next day, Jayde goes to the Sydney Harbor where she finds Chas. She asks for Chas's help, and takes her back to the Order HQ. In the Order Piano Room, Hera and her Shadow as well as the two Surveillance Guys are keeping watch over Jayde's mother. When Jayde and Chas enter, Chas realizes that Jayde has sold her out. Hera gets upset because Jayde didn't bring Chloe, and Hera's Shadow goes to shoot Jayde. "You can't shoot me. You need me," Jayde reminds the Shadow, who shoots Mrs. Cooper instead. Jayde is dragged out of the room. Jayde is next seen locked up in the Cell after the events of Leigh's Ceremony. She is being tortured by Xavier Weave. Xavier and Sibylla revealed later on in chat that Jayde is being prepared for her Ceremony. Etymology Jayde is a variant of the name Jade, which comes from the name of the precious stone that is often used in carvings. It is derived from Spanish (piedra de la) ijada meaning "(stone of the) flank", relating to the belief that jade could cure renal colic. As a given name, it came into general use during the 1970s.http://www.behindthename.com/name/jayde See also *Theories about Jayde References